Aegison "Fusionsuit"
Birthname: Aegison Aliases: Fusion, "The boy from elsewhere" Titles: Summoner Gender/Species: Male/Human Age: 15-17 '''Profession: '''Nomad, Summoner '''Birthplace/Residence: '''The Guardian's Sea/Ionia Background Born to an awkward mix of two individuals whom were living on polar opposites of the planet before they met, Aegison found harmony and peace at Ionia, where his family eventually decided to settle down. He was never an athletic boy, so he often found himself reading away at textbooks and other things, somewhat on the road of being a scholar, spirtually invested in methods of travel. The years now were less violent ones, the rift usually used for leisure and training exercises rather than desputes across Valoran. And with these surroundings the boy never developed an aggressive side, but more or less a worrysome one along with a quiet demeanor with his parents looming over him unintentionally, leaving him in the shadows of his parents to be lost to text in some old scroll. These times of peace and growth would leave the world left vulnerable to what was to come, as one day when the skies turned a deep purple, many lives were lost as cracks in and portals gave way to monsterous abominations and inexplicit actions, all due to those from the other side: The Void. Nations began to fall one by one to the invasion, unable to hold back the sheer amount of void there were compared to the champions entrapped in the league. The Freljord began to melt, the sands of Shurima began to scatter, and the flags of the once proud nations burned as the atrocities began to take the land for their own. Aegison was new and fresh to the concept of war, and so was put aside as his parents fought off on the front lines for the sake of the world. Champion after champion, names began to vanish from the halls and were placed on graves, door-like shields placed on freshly moved earth, and old battered rifiles sticking up in the grass. The halls of the institute were stained with blood, those held back by chains of the summoners free to aid their bretheren in the creation of new territory. Only then, when pushed back in a corner would the young boy snap to his senses of the world. Hidden by the shadows of rubble as his parents fell on top of another to organic blades that rung in the air, he was filled with some sort of regret, having never truly expressed his emotions being quiet and reserve to his beloved parents. Tears began to flow as he held in his chest racking sobs as the light began to fade from his mother's eyes, as they lay unaware that their child was hidden away only a few feet away from them. Time travel was no longer a dream or a myth for a while now, from the leaper Ekko or the man lost in the ages Zilean. What the boy lacked in physical strength he made up for in an understanding of the weave of time and space, the fabric of existence. Using concepts from the leaper, and what he could gather from the city of progress Piltover, Aegison recreated the leaper's machine to a greater extend. He would go back not only to warn the others of what was to happen, but to return to his family, to atone for the time he never bothered to use, even if he wouldn't fit in or not. The machine whirred and illuminated the area, beams of light wrapping him as he placed his forehead gently on the machine, whispering words of prayer. Warp His tired hands took in a handful of the sand as he slowly stood up, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve as he was welcomed with golden dunes. Shurima. Normally it would be impossible for him to end up here, having being cooped up in his room or summoning a champion. But strangely the boy felt a strange sense of homecoming as he stood up in the sands. This was definiately now the desert that he remembered, sand eternally falling in the indigo crack that split up the earth, painting the sand a faint grey. The boy would march on through the dunes to the institute, not lazy to conjure up some magic to send him there, but more desiring to see the world for what it was once more before. But what would he tell them? That he was another traveller from another time? Was the leap to his same timeline or to altnernate one? These questions cluttered his head, only to be swept aside with the thoughts of the warm embrace of his parents. Yes, that would be his one link to this world, albiet he didn't belong to it yet. They would be the reason he would march one, through the mountains and the plains. They would be the two summoners that would mean the world to him. They would be his family. Appearance Aegison stands at an average 5'10, his complexion quite strange for his hair color, with his skin a light caramel, his hair a golden blonde. Most would say his hair was dyed to make some sort of statement, but this would be overlooked by the fact that his eyes were blue, which would be a shock, and send others thinking he spent a little too long at the sunny coastlines, with the eyes seeming to look into a person than to look at them as a whole. He usually dressed in Ionian wear, but as of the jump he looked more akin to the champion Malzahar in terms of attire, without the hood and mask, with the bold colors shades of brown. Skills and Summoner Preferences Being the worrysome person he is, if the rift is filled with rings and warnings, you can usually account them to Aegison, as his eyes constantly watch for anything that seems somewhat off, alerting the others if they are willing to listen or not. Usually wanting to get things over with quickly, it is no surprise for him to prefer the blades of an assassin, slipping in and out of the scene. However there are, and will be times when he is more selfless than usual, taking up the reins of a supporting role who can take a blow, on the front lines, punishing those who dare slip past his defenses without remorse or mercy.